La Chanson du Jeune Loup
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Un ménestrel anonyme se retrouve devant le Roi du Nord Robb Stark et doit chanter mais il n'a qu'une seule chanson en tête : La chanson des Lannisters.


Rien n'est à moi. A l'origine les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à ce sadique de G.R. R. Martin puis HBO en a fait une très bonne adaptation (oui ce point est soumis à discussion parmi les fans mais moi je trouve que c'est une bonne adaptation).

Pas de spoiler. De spoiler majeur en tout cas... Il faut juste connaître la chanson des Lannister.

Niveau temporalité, je ne sais pas trop où on peut le coller. Quelque part en début de saison 2, après le départ de Théon pour les îles de Fer sans doute...

.

* * *

**La Chanson du Jeune Loup**

.

Être ménestrel en temps de paix pouvait être difficile. Sans véritable talent, on en était réduit à aller de château en château. On dormait à la belle étoile. On n'avait pas de quoi manger à sa faim tous les jours. Mais être ménestrel en temps de guerre...

Il cherchait à aller ver le sud mais les nordiens l'avaient capturé en cours de route. Ils avaient cru qu'il était un espion à la solde des Lannister et pendant un moment, le ménestrel avait bien cru que les nordiens allaient lui couper la tête.

Mais il était maintenant devant Robb Stark, le Roi du Nord. Sain et sauf. Pour le moment.

Les hommes du Nord mangeaient et l'un d'eux avait réclamé de la musique. On l'avait donc tiré de sa cellule et...

Et il était devant le Roi du Nord.

Il était jeune. Pas encore vingt ans.

Il était devant le Roi du Nord et il devait chanter.

Le ménestrel resta silencieux un long moment.

Un trop long moment.

Un nordien de forte corpulence, un verre à la main, se leva et l'apostropha.

« Allez ! Chante ! »

Silence.

Il ne pouvait pas chanter.

« Il faut qu'on t'aide ! »

Le ménestrel était paralysé. Il fallait qu'il chante. Il le savait bien mais il n'avait qu'une chanson en tête pour le moment.

La Chanson des Lannister.

Les nordiens le tueraient s'il se mettait à chanter.

« Sa Majesté a peut-être une chanson qu'il désire entendre ? » tenta-t-il.

Le Roi Robb le regarda.

« Chante ce que tu veux. » lui dit-il.

Ce qu'il voulait ! Alors qu'il n'avait que les Pluies de Castamere en tête.

Mais son maître lui avait toujours trouvé un certain talent pour l'improvisation.

Il réfléchit. Toussota. Puis se lança.

_Et qui es-tu..._

Un grognement provenant de derrière le Roi du Nord l'interrompit.

Robb Stark se tourna à demi.

« Calme Vent-gris. »

Le loup-garou était donc là. Pour le ménestrel ce n'était qu'une silhouette énorme qui se tenait dans l'ombre et deux yeux qui le fixaient. Il se forca à regarder ailleurs.

Il fallait qu'il chante.

_Et qui es-tu, dit le vieux Lord,_

_Pour gagner tous ces combats ?_

_Juste un loup qui n'a pas connu l'Hiver._

_Voilà la vérité._

L'homme qui l'avait déjà apostrophé se leva de nouveau.

« Es-tu en train de te moquer de notre Roi gamin !? »

Que dire ? Que faire ?

« Il ne se moque pas. » lança une voix monocorde.

Silence.

« Ce sont Les Pluies de Castamere. » ajouta la voix.

Le ménestrel avait cru que cette voix, cet homme qui restait dans l'ombre, venait à son secours mais il ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus puisque l'autre nordien était maintenant à côté de lui, la main sur son col, prêt à le rosser pour son impudence.

« Tu chantes la Chanson des Lannister devant notre Roi !

-Je... »

Le ménestrel jeta un regard désespéré vers le Roi du Nord.

« Qu'on le laisse terminer sa chanson. » dit Robb Stark.

Le nordien lâcha le ménestrel et s'éloigna mais il ne regagna pas sa place. Il était prêt à prendre la défense de son Roi au cas où ce jeune gougnafier recommencerait à l'insulter.

Le ménestrel inspira et expira profondément et dès qu'il eut retrouvé un peu de son calme...

_Et qui es-tu, dit le vieux Lord,_

_Pour gagner tous ces combats ?_

_Juste un loup qui n'a pas connu l'Hiver._

_Voilà la vérité._

_Que l'on soit Loup Gris ou bien Lion d'Or,_

_Tous les deux ont des crocs._

_Et les miens sont long et acérés tout autant que les tiens._

_._

_Ainsi parla. Parla ainsi._

_Le père Lannister_

Le ménestrel faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en entendant plusieurs nordiens rire. Il avait hésité entre Tywin Lannister et Père Lannister. Le deuxième semblait être le bon choix.

_Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière._

_Son fils ne l'entend pas._

_Oui les pluies pleurent en sa tanière._

_Car son fils n'est plus là._

Il avait terminé.

Le Roi du Nord éleva la voix.

« Es-tu en train de dire que j'ai tué le Régicide ?

-C'était pour la rime Votre Altesse. »

Silence.

L'assemblée éclata soudain de rire et comme s'il était dans un rêve, le ménestrel sentit bientôt des gens lui taper l'épaule ou le dos, le féliciter...

« C'était une putain de bonne chanson ! » dit l'homme qui l'avait apostrophé à deux reprises.

Et le Roi du Nord souriait.

Le ménestrel put enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Mais qu'allait-on lui faire maintenant ? La peur le reprit.

Le Roi du Nord parla.

« Libérez-le. » ordonna-t-il.

Le ménestrel se jeta à ses pieds pour le remercier.

…

…

Plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, deux nordiens escortèrent le ménestrel pour le conduire hors du campement mais avant de le laisser partir, ils lui firent faire un petit détour du côté des cages des prisonniers.

« Le... Le Roi du Nord a dit qu'il fallait me libérer.

-On sait. On veut juste que tu chantes encore un fois. »

Et le ménestrel se retrouva soudain devant la cage du Régicide.

« Allez chante !

-Mais... »

Une voix l'interrompit.

« Un ménestrel... Le Roi Robb veille à la distraction de ses hôtes. » lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Silence.

Il ne pouvait pas chanter cette chanson devant le fils de Tywin Lannister !

« Allez chante ta chanson, dit soudain Jaime Lannister. Fais leur plaisir ! »

Si même le Régicide le lui ordonnait...

_Et qui es-tu, dit le vieux Lord,_

_Pour gagner tous ces combats ?_

_Juste un loup qui n'a pas connu l'Hiver._

_Voilà la vérité._

_Que l'on soit Loup Gris ou bien Lion d'Or,_

_Tous les deux ont des crocs._

_Et les miens sont long et acérés tout autant que les tiens._

_._

_Ainsi parla. Parla ainsi._

_Tywin Lannister_

_Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière._

_Son fils ne l'entend pas._

_Oui les Pluies pleurent en sa tanière._

_Car son fils n'est plus là._

_._

Il avait terminé.

Le silence.

Encore une fois.

Le ménestrel regarda le Régicide mais la nuit était trop sombre. Il ne pouvait voir son visage.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il aux nordiens d'un ton suppliant.

Ce fut Jaime Lannister qui lui répondit.

« Oui. Pars. Je te conseille le sud. Ça devrait te plaire.

-Si... »

Mais le Régicide l'interrompit.

« Et si par hasard, tu tombes sur mon père, chante-lui donc ta version de notre chanson. Il te donnera ensuite la sienne avec plaisir. »

...

* * *

Cet OS est écrit depuis longtemps et il traînait dans mes tiroirs. J'ai donc profité des vacances pour le reprendre à l'ordinateur. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Review ?


End file.
